Love and Cakes
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: A oneshot shigeruXkuroyanagi fic... Shigeru's bking a cake nd had a lot of trouble doing so. Who knows, making cakes cud be concted to values in a relationshp. dn't wnt dn't read....


This is my first attempt to write a fanfic using both boys as a pair... so... do not flame please...

Love and Cakes

By: Hina-chan

Genre: Romance one-shot

Anime: Yakitate Japan

Pair: ShigeruXkuroyanagi

"----"dialogue

'-----' thoughts

------ STF or defined action

Sighed

…… Yeah, that's the only thing I can do for now. How in the name of Earth am I going to bake….. a cake!

Hell, yes, I know I'm known as a genius who learned how to do factoring in Math at age

of 2 and graduated at Harvard University at age of 16. But still, it makes me nervous

baking a cake for…. For Him….

Wha-What if… What if He didn't like it, I mean… yes, I am a baker yet… I do specialize

at baking breads and NOT cakes. If that person's just… a person for me…. Everything

from sifting the flour to frosting the cake_ is just a matter of using my common sense._

Sighed

'_Just a matter of my common sense.'_

Yeah, it's because of that 24 lettered 6 worded one statement that I lost at the new comer tournament at Pantasia last year.

And….

It's also because of that 24 lettered 6 worded one statement that … I felt that tingly feeling a guy shouldn't feel towards… another guy.

'Still it's no use thinking about the past. I better get the ingredients for this Angel Food Cake.'

Hmmmm…… What do I have here….

1 ½ superfine granulated sugar 'check'

1c Cake flour 'check'

10 whites of egg 'check'

2tbsp of water… 'I thing I better 1 lemon juice to make it tastier'

1tbsp cream of tartar 'check'

½ tsp vanilla 'check'

½ tsp almond extract 'check'

And ... ½ tsp salt 'check'

'Yosh… everything's ready…. I really wish sempai would like this…'

(2 hours passed)

Whew

FINALLY!

'According to my calculation… everything's perfect… perfect.'

I placed the cake inside a fancy looking box and took a long last look at my master piece.

As I placed the lid, I felt butterflies at my stomach followed with a shiver running up to my spine.

Sniff

'Geez…. I better get going.'

Wrapping the blue ribbon unto the box, I smiled as thinking at what kind of reaction he might show.

I went outside the kitchen and took a long deep breath.

Close fisted, eyes burning…. 'Yes, this is it!'

I silently walked at his office. Ever since the Yakitate 9 ended he remained as a food critique and still bakes breads once in a while. Well, that's one of the things I liked on him.

I like his eyes burning with passion for breads, his knowledge about diff. things holding hands with tons of wisdom, and the way he gives comfort. It's odd, every time he sees me sad; he'll just sit beside me. Though we never talk much, the very essence of having a company feels great.

At first I thought of him as an older brother but as things changes, I soon feel the urge to

always be with him, to be the one to comfort him, the one who'll wipe his tears away and

never let him shed them because if me.

I know that such feelings may be false. It may be because I … I kind a look like a girl and

other people often tease me. They made me play as the princess back at Harvard, or a

cute hot chick to sell our breads to male customers, and make my voice softer when

answering the call if someone's blackmailing Kazuma. I guess at first that these were all

just because of me having an exteriority complex. But recently… it's becoming more of the inferior.

Ok… this is it! I reached the door of his. I took one deep long breath…

Sighed

'I-I guess… I better leave it here…. Hehehe…' I felt a sweat dropped running down my cheeks.

I'm getting dizzy… my head's spinning…. I could my body wiggle (Mikan style from UFO baby)…. And then….

The door opened.

Yeah, the door opened….

Sighed

THE DOOR OPENED?

I forced a smile with a vein pooping at my head. There he is, staring straight back at me.

He raised one brow at me. 'Man, I might've looked ridiculous!'

Going back to my senses, I stood straight and hid the cake.

But, you can't fool Kuroyanagi that easy. He moved his head at his left and tried to see what I hid behind me. I just moved sideways to the right to avoid him from seeing it. He then looked at me, and moved sideways to the right; luckily I predicted he'll do that and moved to the opposite side.

He smirked looking irritated.

He stood straight and exhaled. He looked back at me and opened the door behind him, signaling me enter.

He turned his back at me and entered his office…

'I-I don't know what to do…. pant pant relax… you're a genius… you can figure it

out….' Though, I told that to myself… I really am not used to this kind of stuff. I never

had a girlfriend so…. How am I suppose to get a boyfriend!

Wait! A **boyfriend! **

I furiously shake the thought off my head. I'm a gay!

"Hey! Are you going to come in or not?"

Kuroyanagi's sitting at his chair looking super irritated. That expression of his brought me back to reality.

I slowly walked towards the spare chair in front of his desk and placed the box at my lap.

I saw from the corner of my eyes that he's looking at box.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked.

"Huh? Ehhto… anou…" I'm starting to sweat…. Whaaa! Ok here it goes…

"Imadeacakeforyou…"

He stared at me blankly.

"What? Pardon I-I didn't understand."

"Eh! … I-I made… a cake.. for.. you…"

I felt weird after I said that. But at least I FINALLY said it.

He didn't say a word and I just continued to stare at the box afraid of what he might think about me.

'tick-tack-tick-tack'

(5 mins…. Later…..)

'tick-tack-tick-tack'

(15 mins later…)

Pant Pant Grr…. I think a red vein popped at my head already!

'tick-tack-tick-tack'

(10 mins. Later)

Goodness! My eyes were fatigued for not moving, my neck has become stiffed, and my knees trembling. Why in the hell did he not speak until now! It's been 30 minutes since I came here!

Ahem

I heard him cleared his throat.

"Kanmuri ….." I looked at him as he said that.

He looked at my purple colored eyes again and I stared back at his colored black ones.

'Ah… I guess it's ok to fall for him… I wish this could last… for-ev' my thoughts were cut off as he spoke again.

"Can you repeat what you said earlier?"

'WHAT?'

Now there goes my 'Forever' part broken into millions of tiny pieces! I almost fell from

my seat as he finished that 30 lettered 7 worded one short and annoying sentence!

Darn. This man… is so freaking annoying.

"Ne… I'm asking you again. What did you just say a while ago?"

'A while ago! That was 30 minutes ago!'

"Anoue… sighed I made a cake for you."

"And you want me to eat it?"

'What a stupid question! Of course!'

"Hai… sempai."

He patted his hand at the desk signaling me to place the box on it. He stood up and got a knife, plate and a fork.

I opened the box and removed the cake from it.

"Eh… An angel food cake huh…"

My heart almost stopped as he sat again and stares at the cake.

Gulp Gosh….

"Nice presentation. You used Rhythm swag border for the design of the upper layer…

Traditional… yet, graceful; and you used the double ruffle for the base. I admit the color

contrast that you made adds to the effect of the waves nicely. I never knew you got such talent for pastries."

He just complimented my cake!

"Yeah… I never thought I could make such beautiful cake either."

He then grabbed a slice and ate it. I'm holding my breath now….

I can't stop myself from sweating….

gulp Did… he… like it?

He sighed and looked at me.

"Do you know the different reasons why a cake may not be perfect?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do."

"Hmm… a very honest answer. Well… one is when you placed it inside a very hot oven.

The cake becomes tough. The crust is so hard, it's like toasted breads, you can't cut it and

the insides of the cake will remain uncooked. Unlike to human beings, when we were

placed in a direct heat… like challenges in life… we become tough… and it's a good

thing. We learn to develop our skills, capacities and emotions. Very contrast to the cakes."

'What… I-I can't understand him.'

"Secondly, when there's too much sugar and it was placed inside the oven for too long.

It'll become sticky… Too sticky… Connecting it to human beings… Hmm… Let's say

you're with in a relationship and having too much romance and possessiveness will get

the couple too sticking with each other… well, of course not literally. But soon, the

couple will get used to each other and soon fall apart."

'Too sticky?' I'm getting dizzy….'

I didn't even realize him standing and walking right behind me.

"Lastly, when the eggs are not beaten well… It'll produce a coarse-grained cake making it ugly and out of shape…."

'He's… He's right behind me….' I was startled when he placed a hand at my shoulder…

"Just like us living things… when we are left inexperienced and lived an easy going

one… we tend to just depend on other people and we won't be able to stand on our own…"

I felt Kuro-yan's hands moved from my shoulder down to my chest…. He.. he's hugging me….

"Wha-What do you mean…?" I finally had the courage to talk after relaxing to his touch.

"This is what I mean."

I sensed him moving from behind towards in front of me not letting his hands off me.

"You have to be tough; you have to stick more yet not too much; and lastly… you have to take care of yourself…."

As he said those words I finally understand everything…everything…. He moved his left

hand to cup my cheeks and he moved his face near mine…. I'm so lost…. I feel like fainting….

And soon….

Our lips met and he kissed me softly…. Yes, softly that I almost melt as his lips met mine. His scent… so intoxicating…

He let go leaving him face to face at me….

"To finish what I was saying… If you really want this relationship… you have to acquire

those things… and be like a human being… not like a cake. Sweet yet easy to trample

to… easy to break, easy to destroy… it may look appealing and delicious.. but with out

these hands…"

He then moved his right hand and held mine…

"They can never be made and mold…we'll face more challenges since we are a taboo in

this society so… prepare yourself…" He then moved and whispered to my ears….

"Shiheru-kun…"

He then… went closer again and kissed me… more passionately now… I just can't help

myself but go with the flow…. This isn't something that happens everyday…

And even the geniuses from Harvard will never figure out what kind of attraction this newly made love is…

And also…

I presume he liked my cake…

I never thought baking cakes could make Kuroyanagi like this… cakes are such dangerous food… well… that's for Kuro… Still… he really did liked my cake base on his reaction now….

Yeah, he sure did love it!

That's for sure…

END


End file.
